


High School Experience: Just Like Any Other

by loserlordtaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserlordtaur/pseuds/loserlordtaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve new kids enter a high school and everyone introduces themselves to each other.</p><p>Of course, friendships are made, and eventually relationships. Eridan and Tavros, though, aren't going to have it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was first based off a random thought in my head that eventually lead to an entire story.
> 
> Sorry this beginning might be sort of boring, but introductions are a very important part of this fic ;;

There was a room. It was a large room, filled with tons of tables and chairs.  Most of the room consisted of the tables and chairs, while the rest of it had stands with bags of chips and cookies. The room had a couple of adults, sitting by computers, waiting for people to arrive. This room was a cafeteria.

High schoolers started walking into the cafeteria, some in groups, and some alone. Some of them immediately went to a table, and some of them went to a stand to get a snack. Freshmen walked in, seniors walked in, sophomores and juniors walked in. Twelve of them walked in at once and headed toward the farthest table they could find. Once they arrived, they all stared at each other; some look very excited, while others look like they wish they weren’t here. They then started talking, introducing themselves, since this is the first time they all have met.

One boy in particular, who wore a mohawk, with a short-sleeved jacket and a black shirt with a somewhat large bronze Taurus symbol on it, looked at everyone with a friendly face. People were talking to each other, while others were waiting for someone to approach them. He was going to talk to all of them and possibly befriend them. He looked around to see whom he’d talk to first. He spotted a girl with short hair with a hat that looked like a blue cat. She looked rather nervous and averted her eyes whenever she thought someone looked at her. She sat still in her chair, not daring to make a move. She didn’t seem to notice him, though. He walked up to her.

“Hello!”

The girl squeaked, surprised to see someone talk to her, but also surprised that she didn’t notice him until now. She looked up at him, her eyes widening, and smiling.

“O-Oh.” She cleared her throat.  
“Oh, hi!” Her nervous expression quickly changed to become very excited, more excited than the boy was.

“My name’s Tavros!” He made a while grin, very pleased to meet her.

“I’m Nepeta!” She replies cheerfully.

Tavros was prepared to ask her a few questions.

“Hey Nepeta, can I ask you a few things?”  
“Yeah, sure!”  
“What are you into? Like… your interests!”

Nepeta raised her shoulders up to her cheeks, grinning wider than she currently was and nodded.

“Oh I love animals! Especially cats! Every kind of cat, little kitties, large kitties, tigers… And making cat puns! I also like hunting and watching TV shows that show it.  Hmm… Oh, and I like roleplaying!”

Tavros nodded as he recorded the info in his thoughts.

“That’s cool. I think roleplaying is fun, too. I also like animals… specifically bulls. I also like fairies, but it’s okay, I know they’re not real.”

Nepeta just stared at him, with a cheesy grin on her face.

“But um… The part that sucks, though, is that uh..." He paused for a second. "I’m allergic to cats.”

Nepeta’s smile had instantly turned into a frown and started to look highly disappointed, staring at the ground.

“Oh…” Was all she could say. Tavros couldn’t help but think that this girl is really into cats.

“But, I was sort of planning to try to make friends with the rest of you here, and if you want to hang out some time during the week, that’d be great, but if you don’t want to, I understand…”

Nepeta looked back up at Tavros and opened her mouth to answer.  
“Well—“ She was cut off by someone, someone somewhat bigger than Tavros, approach her.

“Excuse me, I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but I would like to introduce myself to this girl. I suppose it would be rude of me to not introduce myself to you as well, since I am here, and so are you.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Sure, I’ll introduce myself, too. I’m Tavros” He smiled at his possibly-soon-to-be friend.

“Oh, my name’s Nepeta!” Nepeta’s friendly smile had reappeared.

“Hello Tavros and Nepeta. I am Equius Zahhak.” He reached his hand toward Nepeta, silently asking her to shake it. Tavros saw that his hand was shivering, probably because he’s nervous. Nepeta happily took his hand and shook it, oblivious to its shivering.

“Oh, Equius, if you don’t mind me asking, can you tell me about yourself? Such as your interests?” Tavros wanted info on every eleven of the new kids. His main goal was to attempt to befriend every one of them, even though he knew it’s most likely not possible.

“Yes. I am very strong and I love being strong.” He started.  
“My favorite beverage is milk and I am quite skilled with technology… And one day I will successfully make a robot on my own. I also enjoy archery, though I can never hold a bow without breaking it.” He paused before adding one last thing.

“And I love horses." 

Nepeta’s eyes widened as Equius talked about himself. Once he finished, Nepeta immediately started speaking.  
“Oh my gosh!  That is so cool! All three of us like animals! But you like robots and using a bow and arrow? That… is really cool!  Do you want to hang out sometime during the week?”

Tavros flinched when he heard what Nepeta said. Did she forget that he was here, and was distracted by this muscular guy? He can see why, Equius is sort of attractive. He decided to say something before Equius could.

“Um… Nepeta, I’m sure you were going to say no to hanging out with me… And, uh, I think it’s a great idea if you two hang out because I like it when that happens… Uh, but could you also hang out with me sometime during the week? Possibly a different day so I don’t intervene the time you hang out if you do?”

“Oh, I would be very glad to spend some time with you, Nepeta. And Tavros, I wouldn’t mind that either, of course on a different day. Since these are our first days of school, I have never experience a first week filled with homework that involves a lesson introduced in class. What are your available days, Nepeta?”

Tavros could tell by now that Nepeta doesn’t want to hand out with him. If she did, she’d mention wanting to hang out with him. Of course, they couldn’t be friends if he had an allergy to something she is very interested in. She probably has a cat or a few where she lives, and if Tavros were to come over to that place, well, he’d hope the reaction wouldn’t be too severe.

“Thursday.” Nepeta answered.

“Okay. And you, Tavros?”

Tavros had to think about it for a while. To prove that he was thinking, he let out a “hmm” or two. What days he’d hang out with people sort of depended how much he liked them when he first met them. Equius… Well he’s pretty nice.  Tavros would go for Thursday, but Nepeta already said that. So, he had to go for a second choice, which is… 

“Wednesday.”

Equius nodded. He had then discussed with Tavros where they're going to meet on the day. Some store that's known for selling Tab. After they finished, Equius then discussed with Nepeta where they were going to meet. It wasn't very important to Tavros, but they were going to meet at a yogurt store he never heard of.

“Okay, then. I will meet you both on the appropriate days after school has ended. Though, I would like to sit down and talk to Nepeta more, if that’s fine.”

“Oh gosh, yes, of course!” Nepeta tapped her feet on the floor, overjoyed to have the opportunity to talk to Equius more.

“I’ll be seeing you, then. I’ll leave you two alone, since you two happen to be the first people I’ve met!” Tavros smiled at them both and turned away, examining everyone he hasn’t met yet. He spotted a girl with short hair and red glasses, with a short-sleeved shirt that had the constellation symbol of Libra in a teal color. She looked very ecstatic. She was talking to another person who wore a sweater that also had a constellation symbol on it, this one being Cancer colored grey.

He then thought about the clothing Nepeta and Equius wore. Nepeta wore an olive coat with a shirt that has the Leo symbol on it, also colored olive. Equius wore no sleeves, and on his shirt was Sagittarius colored in an indigo color. Tavros looked around at everyone else and examined their shirts. Yellow Gemini. Purple Capricorn. Burgundy Aries. Jade Virgo. Cerulean Scorpio. Everyone had a shirt with a constellation symbol on it with a different color, including Tavros himself. Was this a coincidence? Did the other people in this cafeteria notice when they all walked in at once? He felt a little embarrassed, but looked down and shook his head. He looked back at the Libra girl and the Cancer boy. They were still talking. Hopefully Tavros interrupting them won’t make them too angry.

He walked up to them both.

“Have you heard of the term trolling—“ The Cancer boy got cut off as Tavros approached him.

“Uh… Sorry, am I interrupting anything important…” 

“Well—“ The boy got cut off again, but this time by the Libra girl.

“No, it’s fine, you may interrupt!”

“Oh, uh…” He cleared his throat.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, if that’s okay.”

“Oh no, don’t worry, introducing yourself is cool! Karkat and I just recently did! Oh yeah, I’m Terezi and he’s Karkat!” Terezi also seemed excited to talk to him, unlike Karkat who looked frustrated. 

“Yeah, I can speak for myself, you know! What’s your name, then?” He asked.

“I’m Tavros.” He smiled at them both.

Terezi shot her hand out for him to shake it. “Hey, Tavros!” He did so and glanced at Karkat for a second. He didn’t reach his hand out for a handshake, but instead stared at him, his frustrated expression glued to his face.

“Uh, well, can I ask you both something?”  
  
“Yeah of course! Ask away!” Terezi seemed really interested in Tavros. And since they’re high schoolers, and he knows that romance is a major thing in High School, it’s probably why Karkat looks so annoyed.

“Can you tell me about yourselves? Like your interests and such?” Tavros’ head was ready to record whatever info he could get out of them both. Especially Karkat.

“Oh, yes, I’ll start! I love justice and I like to pretend I have my own justice system a lot! I like dragons and find roleplaying a bit cool, but I think the fatal kind is cooler. But I would never do it unless I’m in a group of three other people who would be up for it. Oh, have you heard of blind people being able to see things by smelling and tasting things? I always forget what that’s called, but I find that really cool! It’s one of the reasons why I wear these cool red shades! The second reason is because my favorite color is red! I also like messing with people, hehehe.”

Tavros was able to get all of at. Terezi seemed like an interesting person. Now it’s time to find out about Karkat.

“Come on Karkat, you don’t want to be considered shy, do you?” Terezi spoke to him as if they were already best friends.

“No…” Karkat grumbled. He stared at Tavros.

“Well, I like fighting. I like crabs and sort of being loud sometimes. I like coding, but dear god, I would never try hacking. I like sharp objects, until they hurt someone. I also guess I’d like to make a friend or two.” He was a little bit loud when he said this, but it didn’t bother Tavros at all.

“Okay, thanks.” He said. He then proceeded to tell them both about himself. Animals, bulls, fairies, roleplaying, probably some medieval stuff involving lances. Yeah, you like that kind of stuff. “You both seem cool, so would it be alright if I hang out with you both? Not as a threesome, but with Karkat one day and Terezi another? “

Terezi nodded quickly. “Yeah!” She said. “What days are you available?”

“Well, I’m really available the whole week except for Wednesday… Are you available tomorrow?” Tavros tried to look curious.

“Yeah, that’ll work!” Terezi answered.

“And, uh, Karkat?” Karkat hesitated before speaking.

“Oh, yeah. I’m free all week except today.”

“Okay, then. How about Friday?”

Karkat nodded. “Alright, then, Friday it is. Though you and Terezi didn’t really discuss where you were going to meet. Can I meet you at that local park?” 

Terezi interrupted. “Oh, come on, I was going to say that!”

“Uh, well, I can meet you both at that park, since we’re meeting different days…” Tavros suggested.

“Good idea. So it’s set then? If so, then nice meeting you.” Karkat didn’t seem to enjoy Tavros’ presence right now. He probably just wants to talk to Terezi or something. Of course, he doesn’t want to bother them anymore and leave them be.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone, now.” He smiled at them both before he turned around. He could hear Terezi saying goodbye to him and immediately starting a conversation with Karkat again. 

Who next? That was four down. What caught his attention was a tall shorthaired lady who looked rather pretty. Her shirt had a jade Virgo symbol. She wore a long, red skirt that looked stylish. She was just standing there, probably staring at someone. Tavros looked to the same direction she was staring in to see whoever caught her eye. A tall, but shorter than the Virgo girl, with long hair and wearing a jacket was talking to another tall person, a guy with hair like the Virgo girl’s, wearing a T-Shirt with a yellow Gemini on it. The Virgo girl either has her eyes on the girl or the guy. She seemed very focused, but Tavros decided to stop that by walking up to her and talking to her.

“Hello.” He said.

The girl blinked back into reality and turned her head to Tavros.

“Oh, hello. Sorry I was er… Daydreaming” She was probably partly not lying about that. Love-struck on a first day isn’t uncommon. With either him or her, it didn’t really matter.

“My name’s Tavros, what’s yours?” Tavros felt like one of those sort of desperate people trying to make a normal conversation with someone by asking casual questions like that one, and it made him a little embarrassed.

Hopefully the girl didn’t think of him like that after he introduced himself like that. “I’m Kanaya Maryam. Nice to meet you Tavros.” She smiled at him. He expected her to have him shake her hand, but she didn’t. He shouldn’t always expect that from someone, he only shook two people’s hands out of four… now five. 

“Hey, I’m asking this to everyone I meet… Can you tell me about yourself, like explaining your interests?”

Kanaya nodded with a smile and started. 

“I am very interested in fashion and I very much like designing clothing, most specifically dresses. I enjoy the sun very much, so my favorite season is the summer. I enjoy art and honestly…” She started to speak with a low tone so nobody but Tavros and herself could hear. “Violence with chainsaws.”

“Oh… okay…” Tavros sounded a bit worried.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t own any weapons. The only thing I have close to that are knives, but they’re for preparing food. Hmm…” Kanaya started to examine Tavros. His clothing most likely. Her expression was calm until she looked down at his shoes. Oh fuck, that’s right. Tavros is wearing socks and sandals… The one thing no one should try to do. And here he is, getting away with such a thing until now. 

“Your choice of footwear is rather… revolting. I’m sorry to say, I detest it.” Kanaya looked rather ashamed.  This made Tavros incredibly embarrassed.

“O-oh, I… uh… I’m sorry… about that…” He tried not to stutter so much. At least he got her info. He doubts she’ll want to hang out with him, but he asks anyway. 

“Um… Uh… I know you’d probably not want to, but would you want to hang out sometime during this week…?” Now that he thought about it, there’s seven days in a week and eleven of them.  He’d only have time for seven of them this week, including Nepeta even though she said no without actually saying no… and then… four of them for next week. He was already booked Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, each with different people. “Or, uh next week… I mean if you want to, but I understand if you don’t…” Tavros’ voice almost trailed off. The next time he’ll speak will have a good chance of coming out as a mutter.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll pass.” Exactly what Tavros thought she’d say. “Um, well there’s someone else I want to talk to, and apparently she’s not talking to anyone right now, so I’m going to speak to her. It was uh… Nice meeting you, though, Tavros.” Probably not true. He didn’t even get to tell her about himself. Well, eleven minus two gives you nine. And then nine minus seven gives Tavros only two people who would probably have to hang out with him the next week. Unless two of them… or more say no. Well, that’s five out of eleven. Who next? He spots someone with large, wild hair, sitting in a chair, talking to who looks like that Gemini guy you saw earlier, except now looking at him from behind. The guy sitting in the chair’s sign was Capricorn and it was purple. 

Whenever Tavros wants to talk to people, he always ends up introducing himself to two at once. What a coincidence. Everything in this school is going to be a coincidence. He walked up to them.

“Whoooah, hey, someone I haven’t seen before.” The Capricorn said.

“What? Oh, you’re right.” The Gemini turned around and saw Tavros.

“Hello.” Tavros smiled at them both. If he was in an animated TV show, there’s no doubt that at least one sweat would drip from his face right now. Honestly, he’s actually not that nervous. 

“I’m Tavros. Who are you guys?” He tried to not act as embarrassing as he did with Kanaya. 

“I’m Gamzee. You got a cool name, Tavros, heheh.” Oh, wow, Tavros never heard of someone liking his name before. What a compliment.

“Ah, thanks.” 

“I’m Sollux.” The taller one said

“Hello, Sollux.” Tavros cleared his throat and proceeded to ask them his question that he asked everyone else he met so far.

“Oh man, I’m so glad you asked.” Gamzee said. “I’m soooo into clowns and all that juggalo shit, man. One day I just wanna successfully ride a unicycle, but right now my feet can never even reach a single one…” He paused. “Actually, I just don’t own any.  I own lots of honkin’ horns, though. I also enjoy fine beverages and a bit of baking, you hear me? And lastly, I like rappin’.” Oh shit. 

Ooh, wow, shit. Tavros forgot he liked rapping sometimes, too. What this guy’s into is a bit creepy, but if you were to try to make friends with him, he’d have to accept it.

“Ahem.” Sollux caught his attention. “I like coding, and as for me, I’m going to achieve a better and more useful goal than getting your feet on some shit clown device, and that’s to know every single code. Though, I’m already very skilled. Let’s say I attempted to hack a few small things in the past and succeeded.” His voice had this lisp that Tavros was sure that nobody would miss if everyone heard him speak. 

“I’m also a bit fond with doom. And that’s all I’ll have to say to you.” He finished.

Tavros proceeded to tell them about himself. Gamzee kept saying “cool” while Sollux didn’t say anything at all. He then asked them if they were available any days to hang out.

Gamzee agreed with “Of motherfuckin course!” while Sollux declined. So that means three people have said no in total. Sollux left as Gamzee and Tavros were discussing days, and settled with Saturday.

Tavros saved today for someone he really liked. Now, everyone here was okay and nice, but so far there hasn’t been one person he wanted to hang out today after school yet. Wait… did he say Saturday instead of Thursday? Shit, he completely forgot. He’ll go for that for the next person he talks to. If they well… say yes.

Another pair. But Sollux was one of them. He just walked up to her. But not a far distance from them was someone else. A short, plump girl with long hair wore a shirt like Equius’ but wore two necklaces and her shirt had a fuchsia Pisces on it. Maybe Sollux won’t notice him talking to her? But why is he so worried? 

No, he isn’t. He walked up to her, greeted her, and asked her to tell him about herself.

Oh, her name’s Feferi.

“I really love sea creatures and I LOVE making fish puns! You sea what I mean?” This made Tavros laugh. Puns are funny after all.

“Oh, I also LOVE royalty. I just DREAM to be part of royalty one day! But don’t worry, I know I won’t! I can dream, y’know! As much as I like fish and such, I seem to have this liking for culling, too. Hm… What else? Not much. I get excited A LOT and I own TWO sea horses!” Wow she was loud.

After explaining about himself and his usual “Do you want to hang out?” question, Tavros has planned Thursday with Feferi. 

“Hey!” A voice he couldn’t recognize. Another girl who looked like Feferi, but a little taller and wearing a t-shirt with a burgundy Aries approached him. Behind her was Sollux.

“I haven’t seen you among this group before. I’m guessing you’re moving around a lot?”

“Yeah, I am. What’s your name?”

“My name’s Aradia! Oh, and this guy behind me is Sollux!”

“Oh yeah, I met him just recently.”

“Really?”  
“Yeah.” Sollux interrupted.

Here we go. Introductions again. Questions again. Explanations again. Let’s get to Aradia explaining her interests.

“I really like archeology and finding missing items and stuff. I like adventure and ghosts! What if you had voices trapped in your head and couldn’t get them out? Wouldn’t that be cool?” Tavros could see Sollux’s eyes widen behind his glasses.

“No it wouldn’t. It would be terrible. Having voices in your head your entire life. What if you get a date with someone and they constantly tell you to kill them? Or something worse, like kissing them?” Tavros tried to hold back a laugh. Oh god, that was funny. Feferi, though, giggled loudly.

“Sollux, come on, they wouldn’t be bad. I bet I would make friends with the spirits. Oh, but what if I do die? I mean not literally die, but when I die, I get really cool ghost abilities! I could destroy architecture!” 

After that, nobody spoke and Sollux, Feferi, and Tavros were just staring at Aradia as she smiled at Sollux.

“Okay, uh Aradia?” Tavros tried to get her attention.

“Oh? Oh yeah, sorry, Tavros!”

A bit later he arranged Sunday to you know what.

How many people has he talked to? He took a moment to think. He talked to nine people out of eleven. Two people to go. He turned his head an immediately saw someone he hasn’t seen before. Actually, he might have. It was the girl that was talking to Sollux right before he met Kanaya. 

She was sitting and apparently was staring at him with a grin that made him slightly uncomfortable. Though, somehow, it made him want to talk to her even more than he wanted to just a couple of seconds ago. She had long hair and wore a jacket. Her shirt had a cerulean Scorpio. 

He quickly walked over to her, her grin widening every step he took.

“Well helloooooooo there.” She said. How she extended her ‘o’s didn’t seem normal.

“I see you’ve been introducing yourself to everyone here. That’s very nice of you, I must say. And now it’s time for me to introduce myself to you. My name’s Vriska. Vriska Serket. I think I’ve heard your name among conversations, but I don’t know for sure. Is your name Tavros?” 

Tavros nodded his head, smiling very slightly.

“Well nice to meet you Tavros. Since we’ve just met, how about you tell me about yourself.” Tavros was rather surprised he didn’t get to ask her that question and instead it being vice versa. Well, she’ll still get info out of him, and he’ll still get info out of her. He proceeded to tell her about himself. She nodded her head a lot as he spoke.

“How about you tell me about yourself now?” Tavros said.

“I was going to do that anyway. Consider me an apocalypse buff because I’m fascinated by end of the world scenarios. I love fatal live action roleplaying, but the only times I was NEVER because nobody at my old school wanted to do that with me because they ‘didn’t want to get hurt or killed’. Now come on, I won’t kill anyone at an age like this. And if even if I make only ONE friend, I’m not going to FLARP with them because two people are not enough. I’ll do that when I get a group of four including myself. Anyway, I loooooooove spiders and the number eight. If you haven’t counted, every letter I extended so far was by eight. I also like to consider myself lucky. I’m very lucky, even though 8-balls are inaccurate pieces of shit. Oh, and believe me when I say this. I was known as a very manipulative girl back in my old school.” 

Tavros had forgotten the fact that everyone here moved from somewhere else. He’s rather glad he did though, but still sad that he had to leave his old friends. But look at the amount he’s going to make already! 

“Well, uh, Vriska, how would you feel if we hung out next week on Monday? I’m sort of busy this week…”

“Yeah, that’s fine by me. “ Was all she said.

“Alright then. I think there’s one more person I need to introduce myself to, since I met ten of you out of eleven.”

“You sure you’re not including yourself when you say that? I only see ten people in this group of people.”

“No, I’m sure there were eleven. I actually counted before we entered the cafeteria.” Tavros started looking around.

“Huh, that’s strange. Maybe there’s someone who doesn’t want to talk to anyone. There’s always a kid who’s like that.” Vriska started leaning her elbow on her leg and her chin on her hand. 

“Well, I’m going to look for them. I’ll uh, talk to you later.”

“Alright, then. See you later, Taaaaaaaavros.” She waved at him as he started to turn around and search for the last person.

He walked past people talking to each other until he found him.

A kid sitting alone in a chair.


	2. A Kid Sitting Alone in a Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros meets Eridan for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter almost named: A Kid Sitting Alone in a Chaie

He wore somewhat large glasses and his hair had purple dye in it. He wore a blue scarf and a long-sleeved shirt with a violet Aquarius. His pants were also some to notice. They were striped black and the same color blue as one of the shades of blue on his scarf. It looked like no one wanted to talk to him and it looked like he definitely didn’t want to talk to anyone. He was staring at someone, though, like Kanaya was. Tavros turned his head to the direction he was looking at and draw a group of four people. Aradia, Feferi, Sollux, and Kanaya. The kid was staring at one of them, but he wouldn’t be able to tell to unless the kid tells him when he talks to him.

 

…Talks to him… Oh right! Tavros turned his head back to the Aquarius who didn’t seem to notice him. He walked up to him. 

“Uhh, hi." 

This startled him and caused him to jump a bit. 

“Huh, what? Oh. Hey.” Was it him, or did this guy sound like he said what like ‘wwhat’? Maybe he stuttered.

“Uh, you sound like you expected someone else.”

“I’ll be honest with ya, I was.” There it is again. He has some sort of wavy accent.

“I want to talk to that fef girl, but I don’t really have the guts to do so.”

“Oh, Feferi? I talked to her. She’s a bit loud, but friendly. I’m going to hang out with her on Thursday.”

“How did you manage to do that?” His eyebrows lowered and his forehead started to wrinkle a bit. Was that jealousy or something? 

“Well, as I said, I talked to her.”

“Okay, well… did you learn anything about her?”

“Of course.” Tavros wouldn’t get away with meeting someone and not learning about them.

The Aquarius didn’t speak for a moment and stared at him, his eyes now widened a bit.

“Well?”

“Huh?” 

“Aren’t you going to tell me what you learned?”

“O-Oh, right. Sorry.” Wow that was stupid of Tavros to do. “She really likes sea animals and making fish puns. She really likes royalty and even though she likes fish, she likes culling. And if you feel like this information is necessary, she owns two sea horses.”

“Sea horses!? Are you fuckin kiddin me!?”  The Aquarius blurted out.

“Uh… yeah.” Tavros was rather surprised by his sudden outburst.

“This is why I want to talk to her. She really looked like she had stuff in common with me, I could SEA it!”  Tavros took notice of the pun he used and smiled, giggling very slightly.

“Ha… Well… What are your interests?” Tavros had nearly forgotten to ask him that.

…Wait did he ask him that before introducing himself? That’s different. 

 

“I also like fish and seahorses and sharks. As for royalty, I would too enjoy it, if I actually were one. But no, I’d have to be comin down from a line of other royalty and if I did, I wouldn’t even be here. I enjoy the thought of a doomsday device that would bring armageddon to all those on surface, but after lots of thought of it before comin to this school I felt, nah. I like military history and legendary conquerors, so bless that teacher if we get to learn stuff like that in History. You can say I like wizards and stuff, I don’t really care. I also like magic, regardless of it being fake. I wouldn’t believe such thing to be real, but pretendin is fun.”

“Oh wow. That’s really cool. I like fairies and I know they’re not real.” Having something in common with the other is just a step forward to friendship.  Tavros continued to tell Aquarius guy about his own interests.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” 

“What’s your name.”

“Tavros.”

“I’m Eridan. Nice to meet you, Tavros.”

Tavros grinned. He seems really nice. He has a lot in common with him… Well fairly enough. Yeah, the two will become friends. Tavros knows it. 

“I’m guessin you want to be my friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you really seem to have some gut to talk to some hipster guy like me, if you haven’t notice how nerdy these glasses look, the dye in my hair, a scarf, my pants and shoes, even my shirt bein long-sleeved makes me look like a total dork.” Eridan paused.

 

“But I like wearin them.”

“Well, I don’t think what you wear is dorky… or nerdy. I don’t really mind if you look ‘hipster’ or something.” Would that offend Eridan? Was he trying to get Tavros to agree with him?

Eridan stared at him and didn’t speak. Tavros felt as if he was about to sweat, getting nervous and frowning, clenching at the bottom of his jacket.

“You’re cool, Tav.” Was all he said. Tavros didn’t take notice of how Eridan shortened his name like he was given a nickname. All he did was smile wide and prepare himself for the next thing he’s going to say, which you can guess by now what it is. 

“Hey Eridan, I’m asking the people I meet to hang out with me sometime during this week, and the only day I’m available now is today after school. Do you want to hang out with me at that time?” Please say yes.

“…Yeah, sure. If we’re goin to hang out, then where are we goin to meet?”

“Well, where’s a place that not everyone is expected to go to after the first day of school?”

They both thought about it for a while. Tavros usually place his hand under his chin and looks up whenever he thinks, because he believes it makes people believe that he’s thinking, even though he really is.

“How about we just sorta just walk together after school ends and just walk and talk? I can’t really think of any other option where we won’t run into a schoolmate.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine by me.” Tavros was just glad he got today planned. He was actually afraid he would have nothing to do after school.

Okay, so what will Tavros do now?

 

“Uh, well since I don’t have to introduce myself to anyone else… Can I sit with you?”

“People will notice.”

“Who cares?”

“…Yeah. Sure.”

Fortunately there were about three other chairs around Eridan, so Tavros grabbed one and pulled it next to Eridan and sat down on it.

Although Tavros was very happy to eventually make friends, he had a disturbing feeling in this stomach. This is high school. This isn’t his first time in high school, but it was definitely high school. A new one. New teachers, new principal, and most importantly: new people. He won’t get along with everyone, and even on the first day he embarrassed himself some in front of people. But really, if there’s a high school, there are immature children, and when there are immature children, there are hormones.

And when there are hormones, there are emotions messing with everyone’s head and when there’s that, there’ll definitely be violent physical activity, as well as starting relationships and heartbreak. It happened in middle school too, no doubt.

Just hopefully Tavros can survive with this.


	3. Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros talks to the people he'll eventually become friends with, part Vriska

English class is boring. _Boring boring boring_. As far as Tavros knows right now. There’s nothing to learn, at least not yet. Just dumb teacher introductions with rules and all that crap. Vriska, Aradia, Sollux, and Nepeta are in this class. Although Tavros wants to talk to Nepeta and try to make friends with her regardless of his allergy, he keeps reminding himself that a friendship will involve at least one visit to each other’s house. Unless the friendship was online of course… 

Aradia and Sollux were talking and Vriska was sitting at her desk, next to a kid who was talking to a person at the desk behind them. Both of her elbows were on the desk and she was resting her chin on both of her hands. She was staring at the board with the school and class rules and stuff while there was still extra time left in class.

Why not talk to her? Tavros got up, grabbed a chair, and started sitting next to Vriska.

“Hi.”

“Oh hey. Tavros.”

“Yep.”

“This class is really boring, don’t you think?” She looked at him, a smirk on her face.

“Well, it is our first day, we’re going to learn nothing but this, and we’ll eventually learn some things.”

“And those will be boring, too. English is just a boring class; it was boring my entire life, even though I’ve just moved to THIS school, I have a lucky feeling that this class will be no better."

“I guess you’re right. You do rely on luck.”

“Hey, you remember!” Tavros was glad he did. Vriska really looks like someone he’d get along with.

“Hey, are you sure you only have time to spend time with me next Monday? Are you not available today?”

Tavros shook his head. “No, sorry. Today I’m spending time with someone else.”

“Who?”

“Have you heard of Eridan?”

“No.”

“He’s the kid with the dye in his hair and wears a scarf and striped pants and stuff.”

Vriska slammed her fist on the table, almost hard enough so the teacher would notice.

“THAT guy? Oh, he and I have been giving each other these little detesting glares at each other. It was like the opposite of love at first sight. It was hate at first sight. The guy looks so lame! I bet he acts lame, too. Actually, I think I talked to him recently in Gym. His accent is so weird, what’s the word for it?”

“Wavy?”

“Yeah… Yeah. Wavy accent. He doubles his ‘w’s and his ‘v’s in words sound like ‘w’s.  Have you talked to him, since you apparently know perfectly what his accent sounds like?”

“Yeah, I actually talked to him for the rest of the morning when we were in the cafeteria.”

“Oh, right, I forgot. I saw you two apparently chatting. How do you get along with him? He was rude to me when I talked to him.” Vriska now had her arm on the desk, slightly leaning towards Tavros with a curious look.

“I guess you don’t really have much in common with him… And you said it was hate at first sight.”

“I mean, that’s TRUE, but he mentioned something about pirates and apparently he likes them. I forgot to mention, I like pirates, too. What about you?”

“Uh, well...” Tavros looked around, a bit embarrassed already with what he’s about to tell Vriska.

“I like Peter Pan.”

“Haha, what!” She tried to withhold her laughter, but failed.

“That’s totally boring! I saw all the Peter Pan movies and TV shows and all that bullshit, and it’s laaaaaaaame! Even if there are pirates, laaaaaaaame. Why do you like something like that?”

“It’s just something that interests me. Like how spiders interest you, but they don’t interest me so much.”

“Spiders are amazing. Who don’t like them?”

“People who have arachnophobia.”

Vriska squinted at Tavros, her expression almost looking like a pout.

“Better shut your mouth, smartass.”

“Uh… Sorry…”

Vriska didn't speak for a minute. “Yeah. Well, if we’re going to hang out a week from now, then how about we just get to know each other as much as we can in class? Of course you can talk to everyone else whenever I don’t exist in the same room as you, but who are you going to hang out in order again?”

“Uh, well I didn’t tell you. I mean, uh, until now. Which I’m going to.” Stop being confusing, Tavros! Goddammit.

“Today, Eridan, tomorrow, Terezi, Wednesday, Equius, Thursday, Feferi, Friday, Karkat, Saturday, Gamzee, and Sunday Aradia.”

“Hold up, not Nepeta or Sollux or Kanaya?”

“Nepeta really likes cats and I’m allergic to them, Sollux just said no, and Kanaya doesn’t like my style of fashion.” Vriska started laughing, probably at the Kanaya part because allergies and just saying no to something isn’t that humorous. Actually... it isn't at all.

“Oh right, you with those socks and sandals! I can’t believe you’re getting away with those. I’m not objecting to them, but I just think it’s incredibly silly. But you really deserve something for that.”

She raised her hand so it looked like it and her head was side-to-side. Tavros stared at it, confused.

“Well? What are you waiting for? I’m offering you a high-five.”

“O-Oh! Sorry.” That was dumb of Tavros. Again.

“Sigh, nevermind.” She started to lower her hand until Tavros high-fived it. Vriska stared at him and started to smile.

“Hey, Tavros.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re pretty cool! I can’t wait to talk to you again and I can’t wait until we hang out. “

Tavros smiled. “Thanks.”

Vriska thought for a moment.

"Wait, you said you're hanging out with Eridan  _today?_ "

"Yeah..."

"Was he the last person you talked to in that cafeteria?"

"Yes..."

"Are you saying you were actually free today when you talked to  _me?_ "

"Uh huh..."

"Oh come on, did you want to save the last kid for today?"

"Actually I was going to save Monday for the kid I liked most and... I guess... I didn't... uh..." Tavros' voice trailed off. Vriska was staring at him, and he didn't feel so bright.

She stared at him for a while. He guessed she didn't know what to say, but she was angry. She called Tavros cool and couldn't wait until they hung out. Was this... was this really a big deal, though? Vriska stopped staring at Tavros and started looking down at her desk.

"Vriska, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate that I have to wait a whole week and TODAY you're spending time with that dork. And the rest of the week is with some other people."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll get over it." She shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall.

“I think the class is going to end soon. This school has different times than my old one. Back there, it's an hour behind."

The bell did ring, and oh god, it was one that would take months for Tavros to get used to. It hurt his ears so bad. Okay, really, it wasn't that bad.

“I'll see you later, Tavros. Unless I have my next class with you, then I'll see you sooner!” Vriska said as she got up, grabbing her bag, and eventually walking out the door. Tavros moved the chair back where it came from and grabbed his bag, too, and walked out the door, behind Sollux who instantly turned left just to talk to Aradia again and meet up with Feferi.

This was only the beginning of the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter urgfh gomen


	4. Sollux and Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same time period where Vriska took place, Sollux and Aradia talk.

“You still think that whole dying and becoming a ghost thing is cool?”

“I think about it a lot, and I’ve been thinking about it for over a year, it won’t get old!”

“Well, have you thought more of what could happen to you if you died and got ghost powers and could destroy things?”

“No.”

English class. Sollux couldn’t care less. This class will be easy. Though due to him being in a higher grade, his bro isn’t going to have much fun. Right now Sollux is talking to Aradia, someone who he’s currently taking a liking to. He also takes a liking to Feferi and Karkat somewhat (he talked to him once, but he seemed cool)

Sollux brought back up the topic of Aradia’s apparent liking to having ghost powers after death. It was really… Strange.

“Well I mean, you might as well get ghostly powers and all that and destroy shit, but there’s gotta be more than just that. If you’re going to be a ghost, you’re going to have voices in your head. And if you read enough stories, mysterious voices aren’t going to be kind to you.”

“Well, I did mention it in the cafeteria, remember? I’ll try to make friends with them!”

“Might as well, but have you thought of the ones that’ll actually bug you?” Sollux made a fake disgusted expression, raised his arms to the height of his head and wiggled his fingers.

“What if you become emoooootionleeeeess and not have any interest in what you are currently fond oooooooof?” He was trying to humor her, definitely.

And it worked. Aradia giggled at his act.

She eventually took what he said to thought, though, and her positive smile turned into a frown.

“Lose interest in what I’m currently interested in? Oh no, I really like extreme things, though… I thought if I were to become a cool ghost, I’d be even more extreme!”

“Well, you would…! It would give you things but it would also take away things, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah. I never thought of that! And no one ever bothered to bring it up! Haha, I guess moving to a new school has something good to it.”

Sollux nodded in agreement.

“I absolutely hated that I had to move once I found out. Not that I liked where I used to live already, but leaving friends is terrible. My bro, though, thought it was a huge opportunity to get away from the town because he says everyone there is shit. Really he’s the only one who’s shit, and it’s really for a dumb reason.” 

“What is it?” 

“My dad lets HIM curse all the fuck he wants and I’m only able to get away with it in school. In the house, my dad despises me saying such words in the house, and I have no idea why. My bro’s only a year older than me!” 

“Oh well that’s a shame. My sister, well I don’t really know how to explain her. It’s not really appropriate to because she really isn’t. Do you get what I mean?” 

Sollux knew exactly what she meant and he wished he never heard it. His eyes widened and he blushed a bit.

“Oh.” 

“Haha, yeah… I don’t really like to talk about her. But I can say, she gets away with stuff without mom noticing and…” Aradia looked down, blushing. She couldn’t say more.

“Ah, it’s alright. Don’t say anymore if you don’t want to.”

Aradia then looked up at Sollux and smiled at him. 

“Haha, wow, I feel like I know you so well already! And it’s the first day!”

Honestly, it did feel like Sollux was good friends with Aradia, regardless of it being the first day. In fact, he, Aradia, and Feferi were going to hang out after school and visit a yogurt place that he can’t remember the name of.

“You know how schools have that one trio of friends?”

Aradia nodded.

“I bet we’re gonna be that awesome trio. We’re gonna be awesome and badass and real cool.” Sollux was determined.

“Oh my god, yeah! We’re definitely going to be that group with Feferi! I can just predict it!” 

Aradia gasped. “Maybe I secretly do have powers! I can predict certain things are gong to happen!” 

“Oh god, I remember that happening to me once. I kept getting these ‘signs’ that things were going to happen and they happened, and once I realized it and started thinking tons of things were signs, nothing happened. I wouldn’t rely on it. I learned that the hard way.”

Aradia laughed. Sollux enjoyed sharing personal experiences with her. Aradia knows him better, and if Aradia does the same, he’ll know Aradia better. Just imagine a huge rainbow over them both with the word ‘FRIENDSHIP’ on it in Comic Sans. That would be incredible.

“What if you had powers? Have you ever thought of having some sort of power?”

“Actually, yeah. What if I had these psychic powers and could blast things through my eyes? And I guess basically my powers would be through my eyes, but through my hands, too so I could lift things. Maybe I could kill things.”

Okay that was a bit creepy and Sollux didn’t want to creep Aradia out. He was pretty sure just about everyone was scared of what’s going on in his mind at his old school.

“Agh, sorry, I know that must be a bit scary, I can’t really help it…”

“Oh no, that’s cool! What if you were the one to kill me? Oh, what if you had voices, too and it told you to kill me? Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Okay, wow, Sollux isn’t that close to her and he’s starting to feel terrible. 

“No. No no, oh god, no. That would be… just… terrifying. And awful. Sometimes when I think with different voices in my head, it actually feels like spirits because I change the voice so much and it freaks me out. And I fall for it a lot.” 

“Oh, oops! Sorry, I didn’t know that. Really if you put it into deep thought, it can be the scariest thing ever, but I won’t bring it up so specifically because I don’t want us to get scared.” 

She smiled at him. Even though there were nice people at his old school, Sollux didn’t really think there was anyone nice there. Not even himself. Honestly, his opinion with them changes constantly. They’re not bad people, but then he hates these _children_ so much. Probably going to be the same with some people he's haven’t even talked to here, but no doubt are he's going to know very little about them by coincidentally eavesdropping. 

“Hmm…” Aradia stares at the clock at the wall. “I’m not familiar with this school’s schedule yet. Isn’t class supposed to be over? Or soon?”

“I think soo—“ Sollux was cut off by the ring of the bell. Aradia grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. Feferi was in the class next to them. Sollux did the same and walked out the door, meeting with the two girls.

It feels like this day has been so long already, but the clocks still say A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux, aradia, and feferi...  
> they're important ? ??


	5. Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros talks to people he'll eventually become friends with, part Gamzee.

History class was just the same, but honestly, Tavros likes this teacher more. So far in every class there’s been time for people to talk to each other. Does the school want everyone to be social or something?

This class had Kanaya, Gamzee, and Equius. One person already crossed off the list of the people who he’s definitely going to avoid. There are other people Tavros didn’t know, but he liked being in a group of twelve people who all moved from somewhere else. Everyone might not necessarily be friends, but…

…Tavros really has no other say to that. Maybe he should talk to Equius? He seems real focused on what was written on the board. Would interrupting be bad? He looks really powerful and everyone has a bad side. Definitely. Yeah.

Tavros turned his head to look at Gamzee, only seeing him on his way toward his desk. He sat next to him.

“Hey, Tavros.”

“Hi, Gamzee.” 

“Oh shit, you remember my name, of course! I’d never forget your name.” Gamzee poked him, which slightly hurt.

“Aaaah.”

“Oh sorry, did that hurt? Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay.” Tavros reassured him.

“Hey, I remember you sayin you like to rap and stuff. You do it a lot?” 

“No not really, but I mean, I could give it a shot.” Sick rhymes.

Gamzee seemed to notice that and he smiled wide.

“Alright, bro, so you might be an amateur? Well I’ll test you out.” 

Oh god, they both suck. They both suck so badly, but they love it. They laughed at everything they rhymed because it was so ridiculous.

“Okay, I didn’t say I was good at it, either.” Gamzee said. 

“Haha, we're both terrible.” Tavros laughed.

“That’s not a bad thing to us, we can rap in front of everyone, and they can go boo at us, but we don’t give no shits!” Gamzee laughed.

“Haha, well is there anything else you like other than the stuff you told me this morning?”

“Yeah sure, bro. I have a secret clown paint stash at my place and whenever I’m home alone I always like to put some on my face ahaha… Though I recently found out my fuckin brother found it and uses it when he’s alone sometimes. He’s not a good as coverin up, I see the smuge marks…” Gamzee paused.

“Oh shit, sorry, too much?”

“Nah, it’s just you telling me about yourself, that’s just what I need to hear. I mean for me, my brother is super amazing! You’d sorta wish to have him for a brother… ahah, you know, uh, if you want to.” 

“What makes him so special?” Gamzee asked with a strong amount of curiosity.

“Well, he’s just that brother who’s always there for you, cheering you up when you’re down, a motivation booster, always there to play with you when none of your friends want to, or, err! Able to.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds fun. Sounds like he speaks a lot, compared to my bro. He barely speaks and my dad has no problem with it because he still gets in trouble. You don’t _want_ to know how many times he got detention at my old school. When he does speak, though, it’s like a horror movie just escaped his squawk gaper, his voice is _terrifying_. Somehow.”

Tavros took notice of the word he’s pretty sure doesn’t even exist.

“Squawk gaper?”

“Sorry, my own word for mouth.”

“Oh. Well your brother does seem pretty scary. How do you stand him?”

“I don’t. Call me crazy, I get angry with him a lot and just sort of tell him to shut up. “

That did, honestly, sound crazy, but Tavros wasn’t going to point that out.

“What do you think of the other people we got to know this morning?”

“Oh yeah, I got along with a few other people. That Sol guy isn’t one of them though, he doesn’t seem to have much interest with me. Honestly, he came up to me before you did because I was talking to Karkat. Heard of him?” 

“I talked to all eleven of you, and I have not forgotten ANY of your names. “ 

“Impressive. Anyway, I was getting along with Karkat just fine. He seemed pretty absorbed to that Terezi girl though, but apparently he made an exception with me and we hit it off, heheh. Well, yeah, it’s coming back to me now… Sol came up to me complaining how Karkat didn’t seem to take a liking to him as much as he did to me. He acted like he was attracted to him with some sort of love at first sigh, haha, you hear me?”

Love at first sight? Well, it happens, but in this situation it seems hard to believe. 

“Uh, I guess? It did seem like Sollux really wanted to get to know Karkat. But he wanted to talk to Terezi. He even didn’t seem to interested in me when I first met him.”

“Oh!!! What if Karkat has love at first sight? That would be wicked. But of course, y’know, they could’ve been like childhood friends or something, or already friends who moved from the same school to the same school. That would be weird. Also a huuuuge coincidence.”

“Maybe Terezi’s one of those people someone just takes a liking to and wants to talk to a lot? I sort of experienced that with someone today.”

“Really? Who?”

“Eridan.”

“Who?”

“Hair that goes back and has violet dye in it, what you could call ‘nerdy’ glasses, blue striped scarf, long black shirt that has a violet Aquarius symbol on it?” 

“Ooooh, yeah I seen that dude some. Quiet and looks grumpy all the time. I think I saw him talk to that longhaired girly with glasses and a jacket, but I didn’t bother to listen to them. It was during G-YAM, bro.”

“He’s actually pretty nice. He just never smiles I guess. I mean, he didn’t tell me that, I just think that. He has some stuff in common with me and he’s pretty cool.”

“Like what? 

“He likes magic, but knows it’s fake. He just likes to pretend it is for fun. I like fairies and I know they don’t exist. But… I still like them.”  
  
“Ooh, that’s definitely something.”

“And… other stuff.” Tavros sighed. Something bothered him. 

“…Yo, Tavros, you’re starting to seem a little down. Now, I’m really not great with helping others out like this, but how bout you tell me what’s suddenly letting you down.”

“Yeah, It’s nothing too bad, anyway.” Tavros laughed a little to ensure Gamzee he was fine. “I just feel like I’m going to be a loser in this school. Just that sneaking feeling, you know?”

“Hey, it’s fine. And I don’t think this Eridan is a bad dude, despite his rough look earlier, also since you told me just a lil bit about him and he seems cool. Though I guess no one talks to him, but you, since I haven’t even heard of him til you told me. Hey, how about you sit with me at lunch? I’ll most likely be sittin with Karkat and no doubt he could be sitting with Terezi. You okay with that? I mean, only if Eridan isn’t sitting alone, because I just hate to see those people doing nothing."

Tavros nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

The school bell went off, with its ear splitting sound. Time for next class again. The day is going by fast, but at the same time it feels so slow.

“Shiiit, I’ll see you later, Tav. “ Gamzee grabbed his bag and stormed off.

Tavros didn’t get to say goodbye back. He just stared at Gamzee as he ran off and grabbed his own bag, and walked out, starting to search for his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so deciding to post a chapter on a birthday is normal right  
> right


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros and Eridan get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've actually posted something here haha aha... .  
> I wish I had a positive explanation for it, but at least this story isn't dead

It was time for lunch already. A bit more than half of the day already passed and it felt like it did so quickly. Tavros entered the cafeteria room a bit late, since he was naturally slow. You looked around the room. It was filled with people you’ve never seen before, probably in a lower or higher grade, some that you have seen before in the same grade as yours, and people you’ve talked to today. On the other side of the room were smaller children, those who’re in the Middle School part of this school. Oh, right. This school is part middle school and part high school. It’s really interesting.

Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Vriska, and Kanaya were all sitting at one table, chatting and laughing, both very loudly. Tavros could almost hear what they were saying clearly. As he examined the room more, he could see Sollux, Aradia, and Feferi sitting at another table. They’re going to be that one trio everyone will know about. Tavros can feel it. He then saw Nepeta and Equius sitting at their own table. He had a nice feeling about those two. He finally saw Eridan, far away, close to a window wall, sitting alone. He must’ve recently gotten his food, since he hasn’t eaten any yet.

Tavros quickly bought a small pepperoni pizza and headed over to the table Eridan was sitting in, hopefully no one catching him in the action. 

“Hey, Eridan.” This caught his attention and he looked up at Tavros. Tavros smiled at Eridan as he sat down with his food. 

“Oh, hi there. Aren’t you gonna sit with someone else or somethin?”

“No, I want to sit here. Shouldn’t leave someone, uh, sitting alone.”

Eridan stared at Tavros for a while and eventually shrugged as he started eating his food.

“What class do you have next?” Tavros asked.

“…Earth Science.”

“Uhhh, oh cool, I have that, too.” Didn’t that class have a better name or something…? Tavros can't really think about it right now. He couldn't explain his hunger.

“If we ever get in a group together, I should warn you I get very focused with the labs. Especially if I find them interestin”

“Noted.” 

You two didn’t talk for a few minutes. You ate you food rather quickly. You weren’t rushing or anything, you just naturally ate you food somewhat fast.

“So I’m just wondering… Why aren’t you sitting with anyone?” Tavros asked.

“I don’t know, I’m havin a hard time adjustin to this school. I’ve been in another school across the country for probably my entire life, I mean ever since I had to start it. I’m just not used to… movin.”

“It’s okay. I can’t really say that I can related, but across the country though seems difficult for reaching friends.” 

“Yeah, I video chat with them sometimes, I miss them, they miss me, but I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to meet them again.”

“Why not?” Wouldn’t he be able to visit them over the summer or vice versa?

“Well, my dad moved here because he got a new job, just like most of the people who moved here as well.” Eridan answered.

You didn’t really move here because of a new job. You dad just sort of… moves a lot. By now, you wouldn’t be surprised if you had to move to France by tomorrow.

“And my dad really hates his old boss. He nearly killed him once… or a few times. Now if he were to ever move back, he’d probably be killed or arrested or somethin as soon as he crosses the border.”

“And why can’t your friends visit you?”

“They’re broke. Okay, not broke, they have money; they’re just not rich enough to visit far places. Their parents are incredibly focused on college and jobs and all that, they’re savin money in case they don’t get a scholarship or anythin. Even if my dad wasn’t wanted by a whole company where they lived, we’re pretty much the same, minus the worryin about college part. He doesn’t give a shit, because I’m smart. All there’s to really worry about is my brother.”

“Oh, is he in here?” Tavros started to look around, trying to find a probably older person who looked a bit like Eridan.

“Nah, he’s probably gettin worked up in class tryin to hit on everybody. He was known for annoyin everyone by flirtin with them at my old home, and whenever someone new came, they always managed to get warned about him before he even got a change to hit on them. He was only able to hit on someone without warnin only once probably and he almost ended up datin them. Except he’s a douche who needs to lay off.”

“Wow, really does sound like trouble. Be right back.” Tavros picked up his tray and quickly walked toward the nearest trashcan to throw it out. By the time he got back, half of Eridan’s food was gone.

“Wow, you eat quick! Or did you throw that out at another trash bin?” Tavros exclaimed as he sat down, adjusting his bag, which was under his seat. 

“Nah just ate quickly. Decided to since I ended up talkin a lot.”

“Well you’ve got some interesting stories! I guess mine aren’t really that great…”

“Well you’re here, why don’t you tell me some.” Eridan muffled his words through his food.

“I guess.” Tavros shrugged.

“I guess to stay on topic, I’m pretty used to traveling. I travelled to tons of places with my dad and my brother Rufioh. We’ve done it pretty much all our life.”

“Hmm. Yeah, very unlike me.”

“I know, I guess it sucks? Sorry, I don’t want to offend you or anything…”

“You just want to make friends with me. It’s fine.” Eridan cut you off and finished your sentence. You nodded in agreement and understanding.

“I didn’t really start of well with a few people… Like that Vris girl or Sol guy.”

Tavros thinks he means Vriska and Sollux.

“I guess they were offended with what I was sayin. I didn’t apologize though, I believe what I do and I don’t believe what I don’t, and if they have a problem with that, then fuck them.”

“Well you still got a chance with everyone else who’s new, right?”

“I’m not going to try to get to know everyone like you er… What’s your last name?”

“Nitram.”

“Nitram.” Eridan replied brusquely.

“Alright, I get it. I’d just feel really bad if you’d have to sit by yourself though. It sort of kills me.”

“Well I appreciate your kindness.” He nodded his head and finished eating. He slowly got up, threw out his trash and sat back down.

“Do you know how much time we have left?”

“Yeah, ends in ten minutes.” Eridan didn’t even bother checking his watch.

“Well, we still have time to talk! I want to get to know you more, though we’ll also have lots of time for that after school.”

“Yeah sure. Forgive me if this comes out corny, I don’t mean it to, but you’re really the only person who’s bothered talkin to me. I guess what I sorta mean is that you’re the only one who’s walked up to me and talk to me. Everyone else I met so far started off with me walkin up to them. Except I guess I don’t make very good first impressions, which is why I guess I’m currently gettin along with you.”

Tavros laughed a little and probably blushed. He couldn’t really tell, but he thought he felt it. He smiled at Eridan. 

“Well that’s good! I wonder why no one else wants to talk to you though?”

“I guess the people in this school has somethin against hipster fashion. They’re a lot more sensitive to what we wear here as oppose to my old school.” 

“Oh I guess that’s strange? I’m sorry I’m just really used to adjusting to new schools. I’m in one for one year and then I’m gone in another the next.”

“So would that mean you’d be movin to a new school after this year ends?” 

Tavros shrugged. “Well I mean sometimes I stay for longer like for my first few years of schoo. I dunno, I might stay here for a while also. Might end up being some sort of pattern, but it would be the start of it if it was.” 

“Want to talk about the other new kids?” Eridan suddenly said. How strange, who’s he interested in? Tavros nodded, though.

“Okay sure.” 

“Well first of all, do you believe in love in first sight?”

Tavros blushed. What? Why ask a question so suddenly like that? Does Eridan have a crush?

“Well no not really, but I’m not against it.”

“Okay well… I guess I sort of experienced it, but it’s sort of like crush on first sight.”

“Uh, who is it?” Tavros felt a bit guilty asking just like that. Except… Eridan did bring it up first after all. There shouldn’t be any shame.

“That girl. Feferi. Well you told me some of her interests this mornin, and she has a lot in common with me. And, uh, well, she’s cute. She seems real nice and she’s pretty.” 

“Aww.” Tavros laughed a bit and smiled. Eridan groaned in embarrassment.

“Shut up, she’s just a crush, alright? Don’t you have one?”

Tavros shrugged. “No, I guess not yet? I’ not sure actually, I never really developed a crush before.”

“Hm, well maybe you’ll get one eventually. Maybe not. Either way, if we become good friends, you’ll probably help me gettin Fef or somethin.”

“Wh- oh nevermind.” Tavros was going to ask why he wouldn’t just start talking to her until he remembered what Eridan had said earlier.

Tavros opened his mouth to ask something, until a loud noise hit his ears. It was the bell. Time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or wait did people want it to be dead?  
> oh my god what if they did  
> oh no


	7. I'll Get to Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros gets to know Eridan just a bit better after school ends.

No, Tavros is pretty sure the day passed like some sort of athlete in training. Wait does that make sense? Honestly, Tavros didn’t think most of the things he said and thought made sense. Like now. Right now. He doesn’t even understand himself.

What’s with the deal of Tavros thinking about himself anyway? He doesn’t want to seem selfish. He’s currently slowly walking down stairs next to Eridan. Oh, Tavros wasn’t slow. Eridan was.

For some reason he always carries two folders with him. Throughout the entire school day and apparently also after school. Is this normal? Nah, Tavros is thinking too much. It’s literally just the first day.

“Sorry I’m going slow.” Eridan suddenly speaks.

“These stairs are… uneven. I mean, you can clearly see their not made out of wood, but things can still be uneven.” He glances at Tavros.

“Likes your bag.” His hand reaches toward the right strap of Tavros’ backpack and adjusted it so it held onto his shoulder again. Well that was nice, Tavros guesses. 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Thank god there weren’t a ton of stairs. Tavros finally stepped onto soil.

“Well my house is sort of close, it’s literally right there past those trees…” Tavros turned around and points to an area not so far away of what looked like a red brick apartment building behind the leaves attached to tons of trees. 

“Is your place in that direction?” Tavros then pointed a bit more to the left where the trail temporarily ended to more stairs and a sidewalk.

“No, I live somewhere else, so I’d need to walk thhhhhhat way.” Eridan grabbed Tavros’ arm and moved it so that he was pointing to the other side of the trail. 

“Ohh. Well can I walk with you until you get home then? Since we promised we’d hang out today and we would when we walk home and….” 

“Yeah, sure.” Eridan shrugged as he let go.

They both started walking in the direction Eridan made Tavros point at. 

“Uh…” Tavros muttered, hoping Eridan didn’t hear.

“Not sure what to say?”

“No, uh!! Why are you so uneasy about stairs?”

Eridan shrugged again. “Well, it’s not anything personal, it’s actually a pretty stupid story.”

“Tell me.” Tavros became quite nervous after every word slipped out of his mouth. It's what happens when you're new in school. Even if the other person is new. Like in most situations, _you don't want to screw up._

He stared at Tavros for a couple of seconds until he started.

“Alright. Just one time I was walking down stairs and well… fell down them.”

Oh god, Tavros tried real hard not to laugh. 

“It hurt, but my brother was there, and he was laughing his ass off. Huh, honestly, I guess it was sort of funny.” He took notice of your hidden laughter.

“Go ahead and laugh, I’m not gonna get offended.” 

Tavros snorted a bit and started to burst. He wasn’t sure why he found someone falling down stairs to be hilarious. He laughed so hard, he had to clutch his shirt and breathe. 

Tavros swore he heard a breath of laughter from Eridan, but when he looked at him, all he could see was the attempt to make a ‘super-serious-face’

“Hahahahahaha!!! Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Eridan, ahahaha….”

“Hehehe… well at least it didn’t damage your legs in anyway…” Tavros’ laughter died off along with the trailing of his voice. Eridan looked at him with curiosity.

“What? Are you saying something happened to your legs?”

“Uh well…” Tavros’ palm slammed into his forehead. Shit, why did he say that? Now he has to say something embarrassing.

“My legs... are pretty terrible. They have nearly as bad stamina as someone with actual paralyzed legs. That’s because I nearly paralyzed them…”

“Shit, didn’t know it was personal, don’t tell me if you don’t want to.” Eridan’s voice sounded rushed.

“No, I already started, so I’ll finish. Besides, we’re trying to get to know each other better, and this is a way to.”

Tavros took a deep breath before starting or well… continuing his story. 

“Okay well it was a few years ago at an old home I lived in. There was a cliff not very from my house that people visited a lot. If you jump down, the distance is not very far at all. In fact, you can’t even really die because there’s a lake and sand right under it. People like to put on their swimsuits and jump into the lake a lot. It’s basically like a swimming pool because one, there’s nothing living in it, two, it’s very clean, and three it’s just very nice. I still remember jumping right into the water a lot uh… Oh yeah. One time I was by the cliff with an old friend and my brother. My friend and I were going to jump into the water because we both just had the URGE to swim. I was wearing a jacket that I could take off and throw while I was falling, but while I was doing so it got caught by a branch.”

“I thought that kind of thing only happens on TV.” Eridan interrupted.

Tavros shook his head before continuing. “No. So, I was stuck on a branch. You’d think nothing would happen to me because I’m closer to the surface, but I was barely far at all. Of course in all situations where you’re stuck to a branch, it’s going to break. And it did. There was more water than sand, so I thought I’d actually end up making a cool landing in it. Except… I guess the sand wasn’t soft enough. I thought I paralyzed my legs, but I still felt them… My bro took me to the hospital, and it turned out my legs just became messed up. I didn’t really walk normally ever since and god, my legs hurt like hell 24/7. I didn’t go to school for weeks because I couldn’t walk. It’s been a long time ago, so it doesn’t look like anything’s happened to me. But… yeah, it was a pretty bad experience.”

Tavros didn’t realize how shocked Eridan was. He looked at him and saw widened eyes, jaw dropped. He even looked a little upset. 

“Shit, that’s tragic. You sure that even happened?”

“I don’t think I’d be able to think of a story as realistic as that...”

“My god, that’s terrible.”

Tavros nodded. While looking at Eridan, he quickly looked back to see if there was anybody behind him that heard him. He only saw somewhat far, two kids from probably a lower grade. They seemed distracted with their talking, so he thought they didn’t hear them.

“Tav.” Eridan caught Tavros’ attention. He looked back at him.

“That was really interestin, man… I have no good stories. My brother, Cronus has tried to get a ton of girls and even nearly had second dates with ‘em before, but really the only ‘good’ stories I have are the times he’s gotten humiliated by them.”

“How many times?”

“Too many to count”

Tavros laughed. Shit, that was funny.

“Why don’t you tell me one time he was?”

Eridan shrugged. “Oh, sure.”

He cleared his throat as if he were about to read from a fat book.

“I’ll tell you one time I was a part of the humiliation. It was a time where I was talking to his ‘date’ and askin if she was satisfied with him. She said no, and I mentioned humiliation and how he receives it all the time, and that it’ll barely be a surprise to him if he receives it, but hilarious for us if he did. She agreed. And so we planned. Basically what happened is that Cronus said he was going to get home later than usual because of school. Perfect for humiliation plannin. We set traps in tons of places, starting with just the entrance to the house. His ex date and I waited at the end of the little traps. The last one was the largest humiliation that says the ‘You fuckin loser’ or somethin like that. Ever since Cronus came home and I could just barely see the eggs falling onto his head, I was laughin my ass off.”

Tavros imagined the moment, having to think of a made up house and other made up pranks Eridan’s brother must’ve gone through. He thought about the girl and Eridan standing at the opposites sides of a room with a huge banner that would say, “You’re a loser, it’s over!!!!!!” 

Tavros started snorting and all of a sudden started laughing the same way he did earlier when Eridan mentioned falling down the stairs. Except he swore, this one was funnier. He started coughing and his vision started to blur.

“Shit!” He heard Eridan and suddenly felt what he thought was the palm of a hand slapping his back. Tavros gasped and could breathe again, breathing heavily, although he was still giggling from the thought of embarrassment.

“Oh my god, sorry. I’m sorry, that was just… ahaha… really funny…” 

Tavros glanced at Eridan, expecting to see panic or worry on his face but only found himself to start staring at a grimace.

“The fuck man, I didn’t expect you to nearly choke to death like that! You’re damn lucky I probably saved your life.” 

Tavros stopped laughing and frowned as he clutched the bottom of his shirt. He looked down and quietly sighed.

“Oh, uh, sorry.”

“I’ll accept your apology since I’ve actually already taken some liking to you. Basically reason is, you listen to me, and you don’t seem to think I’m an asshole…” He paused. “You will once you get to know me even better. Just wait until you hear my opinions on things. You’ll hate me right away.”

Although Tavros appreciated the fact of his bond with Eridan is starting to bind tighter, the only thing he could think after Eridan finished talking was ‘Absolutely not.’

Friendships. Yeah. Friends will disagree with each other on things, but they have more things in common than what they don’t. Tavros was determined to have a good friendship with Eridan. It’s like feeling a spark, but from his knowledge, Tavros thinks that’s a thing for romance situations.

“Come on, don’t take me entirely seriously.” Eridand said, taking notice of Tavros’ silence apparently. “I know I look and act like a hybrid or somethin of a goth and a hipster, but I did have friends in the past. I might’ve not ever been able to catch myself a girlfriend, and sure it made me go on ‘meaningless’ anger tantrums…” He coughed.

“Uh, well, basically saying… When trying to befriend me, I’ll take some getting used to.” 

The two kept walking in silence until Tavros decided to say something.

“You know… even though you say you’re going to become an asshole the better I get to know you and that you’ll take some getting used to, you’re pretty funny. And I like you. In a platonic way I mean. Like friendship. Uh, not romance. You know what I mean right?”

“Yeah, you don’t need to make it confusin” He looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. Definitely hiding a giggle.

“Well, my house is right here, so I’ll see you tomorrow I guess. "

“Most definitely.” Tavros replied.

He waved a bit as Eridan turned around and crossed the road to his home. It was white with a nice roof, and was rather large. Tavros turned around and started heading home.

He personally thought he had a nice time. He could feel something between him and Eridan. The _best_ of friendships. Except now there’s the rest of the week to hang out with the rest of the twelve… or well, not all twelve, but most of the new kids. He couldn’t be more excited for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are characters more important than others in the story, so in the next few chapters that'll include Tavros spending time with people, I won't include some characters, but you can imagine their time hanging out as 'incuredidible' 8Y


End file.
